jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: 7th Heaven
JayGT: 7th Heaven will be the seventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Spinach, and Foxy will serve as main judges while Pennies, Smack, TBA and TBA served as side judges. Jay's 20 *Cazwell, Gay Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrMsTgjeZho *Satisfaction, Construction Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5bYDhZBFLA *Johanna Quaas, Gymnast https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbVNUsQQsmI *Jimmy Barnes, Country Chris Blue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypHZ_iKBcoo *Ziggy Marley, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-eXYJnV3V4 *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Big Marvel, Novelty Instrumentalist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuiwIFLKa2I *Nash Fung, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryaTwKpldRA *Courtney Act, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH8Gsd1HVkA *Bryan Adams, Rock Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6TtwR2Dbjg *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxHkLdQy5f0 *Bob Marley, Reggae Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdB-8eLEW8g *Jimmy O. Yang, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Super Cr3w, Dance Group (Lock) *Chromeo, Electronic Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCcWlgVqHA *Epic Rap Battles of History, Rapping Impersonators https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX_1B0w7Hzc *Willy Wonka, Chocolate Factory Owner (Lock) *Jay London, Caveman Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41UPWJev4Ao *Ian Eastwood, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd61lxDki3I *Loreena McKennitt, Celtic Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxTpvA-pUG0 Cards' 20 *Adam Trent, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ywHMIMak0s *Barack Obama, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9MgdVpsWtk *Donald Trump, Singer/Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nwNfmkaV_I *Gentlemen of Deceit, Magician Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQgDTysaZEo *Hamilton, Musical Theatre Group *Jeff Hobson, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So2KdK5KpxM *John Williams, Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rQSJDLM8ZE *Key & Peele, Comedy Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd7FixvoKBw *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZxapyVbqqE *MattyB, Horrible Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcXfzy7NAGo *Pyroterra, Fire Performers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lKCozNldMM *Royal de Luxé, Street Puppet Theatre https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_G2gYfwanM&app=desktop *Rush, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auLBLk4ibAk *Sesame Street, Singing Puppet Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2rBhpVDzO8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXqMzmFSX_4 *The Lady in the Library, Library Ghost https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kj2bF8dDNs *The Smashing Pumpkins, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOibETlxw8g *TNG Characters, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjYqz5oUJS4 *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbrzdvIwLM4 *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5yOEPUzD5U *Zoolander, Model https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8720XS-pquc Spinach's 20 *David Merlini, Escape Artist *Lighting Painter Studio, Light Show *Gorillaz, Animated Band *Pete Davidson, Stand-Up Comedian *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA Foxy's 20 *Ada Vox, Drag Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IP6zLZmVnfo *Baba Yega, Alien Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OSBOmUs6xns *Casi Joy, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x027SaTCn6o *Cassie Cutler, Trapeze Artist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fGLQYgRPIOg *Chayne Hultgren, Sideshow Act https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xrWyfi3Jgmo https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=82s&v=kb9DsflZPBQ *Davon Fleming, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8dj-aAwt-NQ *Florent & Justin, Dance Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dOak8-7zhC4 *Hilty & Bosch, Dance Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o8rKLwJfXm8 *Jack Douglass, Comedian https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h05ZQ7WHw8Y https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lsTLUSMOgas *Joan Rivers, Stand-Up Comedienne https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-OXxISQaJko *Lee Ridley, Stand-Up Comedian https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xsqInns6LXQ *Le Rêve, Acrobatic Circus Group beginning to 5:25 *Mac King, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i-SwEt7cUDk *Melody Yang, Bubble Artist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wdCiybJeP2w *Michael Kent, Comedy Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cRiLmcjvBL4 *Of Monsters and Men, Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I *Set It Off, Rock Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hwyAkd5oOG4 *Show Design, Light-Up Dance Crew https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zVp-vq2TGAI *The Scissor Sisters, Gay Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FGitBIedvbY *Thousand Hand Guan Yin, Traditional Chinese Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7vs-H7xLnrs Other Ideas *Yazz The Greatest, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez0mB4zZPYA *The Country Bears, Country Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBUpk-jhgqI *Tom Jones, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3I5DTIA-E *Avenue Q, Singing Puppets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rByGEPPJfYA *Lyricold, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbn2OvD8DdQ *FOZZY, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqURPBtGJzg *Selena Gomez, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8uPvX2te0I *Demi Lovato, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AByfaYcOm4A *Rumer Willis, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B53Od6OE-Bc *Dr. Jean, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFmr_TZLpS0 *Take Three, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy2MFbomVTU *John Cena, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-wZlsLZ0AE *Jackass, Stunt Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmXYJOyAGc0 *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbK9eybE35E& *Larry the Cucumber, Singing Cucumber https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpcf_qD3GW4 *DevonBoris1, Wrestling Action Figures Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJsvVTuoTiE& *EpicMealTime, Online Cooking Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9FRSghXhDM *Mishka, Talking Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk4bmK-acEM *Brent Butt, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-1cIOVbPQk *Serayah, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQvtZVSrcmo *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *P. Jay's Secret, Musica Artist *Mar Gabarre, Singer and Harpist Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series